


【授权翻译】Jensen the Cat / 猫咪Jensen

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一场糟糕的约会后，一个婊子（划去）女巫尝试诅咒Jensen变得倒霉，但他意外地变成了一只猫。Jared发现了全然迷茫与孤独的他，并将他带了回去直到能为他找到一个新家。唯一的问题是Jared家里养狗。猫不喜欢狗，但Jensen真的特别喜欢Jared。他打算务必说服Jared他其实是个变成猫的人！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Jensen the Cat / 猫咪Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jensen the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225175) by xdarkdesires. 



> 半陌生快！

 

***

 

      Jensen烦透了。

      他烦躁透顶，因为他的臀部突然冒出来了一根该死的尾巴。坐在一堆对他现在来说显得过大的衣服里，他不明白他做了什么事情足以变成这样，但可以确定的是，没有什么比被变成一个有对儿尖耳朵还会发出咕噜咕噜叫声的毛球更加糟糕的了。

      “糟了！”那个女孩，Jensen记得她的名字是Melissa，尖叫了起来，“我没打算把你变成一只猫啊！”

      _你把我变成了一只猫！？_ 发现这句话出口之后只是声愤怒的“喵”时，Jensen已经不是烦躁的程度了。他只得皱起眉对她怒目而视。

      “真是太抱歉了！”她弯下身子，将他托至臂弯里，精巧的手指在他的毛皮上轻抚着。那感觉其实不错，但他依然烦躁。

      “我只是想让你倒霉上那么几周的！”她解释着，Jensen继续怒视着她，“我没想到运气会把你变成一只猫！”

      Jensen或许该得到这坏运气。他对她有些失礼，但他出门之前没喝咖啡，碰巧遇到她的时候，他正因此痛恨着世间万物。有那么一次对别人刻薄，他就变成了一个需要适应新四肢的小家伙，这根本就不公平。不管怎么说谁他妈需要一条尾巴啊？

      “我不知道怎么变回来！”她恐慌了起来，开始迅速浏览起一本旧书，希望可以找到反转的咒语，“该死！”

      Jensen不喜欢她在继续尝试着挽回她搞出来的乱子时发出的咒骂声。他的母亲为他们安排了相亲，这令他烦恼不堪，而他们相处得并不融洽。认真的，谁他妈会在上午十一点来个午餐约会？他确信她是个好姑娘，但他甚至都不喜欢女孩儿，他将这点对这个可怜的女孩进行了严正强调。然而，这是在他知道她是个女巫之前的事情。他们是很快地结束了这次约会，但他已经足够绅士到送她到门口，却意外地突然矮了几英尺。他真的特别不喜欢女巫！

      他之前对女巫有所耳闻，但他所听到的是她们实际上对于施加有效的咒语相当熟练，而不是将其混作一团。如果反过来，Jensen会很开心地接受坏运气。妈的这根本就不公平！

      等等……她刚才是说她诅咒了他几个 _星期_ ？！

      老天啊不。

      他在她的怀中局促不安地扭动着，她没松手便将爪子嵌进了她的胳膊。她大叫着将他扔掉了。四脚着地这事儿看上去是真的了，他对此表示感激，因为他一点都不想在这个高度以臀部着地。她眯起眼睛看向他，他回以嘶嘶声。这不是他的错！

      “没有办法变回来，”她解释道，“你必须要熬过它。等它失效。我无能为力。抱歉。”

      该死的女巫。

 

***

 

      Jensen出了那个女巫家，因为她尚有他处得去，而且看上去并不十分在意Jensen的死活，但无所谓。Jensen迄今为止都靠自己活得很好。诚然，他这一生从未如此矮小，并从未因打不开自家的门而被迫流落街头，但他确信会没事的。能有多难？

      非常。答案是非常艰难。

      他没法儿找到任何足以勾起食欲的食物，而且没那么喜欢不得不在外面小便这一事实。公猫是该在尿尿的时候抬腿吗？Jensen可没办法搞定这种协调性，所以他希望并非如此。他可万万不想成为猫界笑柄。哦老天，他是只猫！没有比这更糟糕的了。夜幕降临时，他的毛乱成一团，胃咕咕叫着，身体瑟瑟发抖因为真是太他娘地冷了。他试图在一处灌木丛下团成一团，但并没有暖和多少。

      “嘿那里的小猫咪。”一个巨大的男人温柔地低喃着，在Jensen刚觉得舒服了些的时候朝他走近。

      首先，Jensen不小。其次，他不打算容忍别人叫他小猫咪！所以他朝这个陌生人发出了嘶嘶声，而那人只是闻声大笑了起来。那笑声十分悦耳。如果Jensen是人类，他绝对会把这个男人带回家去。他真是难以言喻地美丽！

      “你家在哪里，恩？”他问着，轻轻地伸出一只手供Jensen嗅闻。他闻起来像曲奇饼干和糖，纯粹的美妙。“你看起来吓坏了，在这里独自一人。”

      Jensen没有吓坏。并不完全。不过他确实孤独一人。这整件事真是恶心透了。

      他希望这个人可以喂养他，因此他只得屈尊朝他喵喵叫着，蹭了蹭他的手心。这个陌生人微笑着，开始用手掌抚摸Jensen的皮毛。这双捋下他脊背的宽大手掌真是无与伦比，Jensen无法抑制住嘴边逸出的咕噜声。

      “我猜你喜欢我，恩？”这个人露齿一笑，把Jensen揽入怀中，“我们来给你找点吃的，看看能不能找到你的主人怎样？”

      _没门儿，不过这是个好运的大家伙。_ 如果可以，Jensen会转一转眼睛，但他只是在这个男人挠他的下巴时再次发出了咕噜噜的声音。他并不享受猫咪的这一切，但他喜欢从这个迷人的男人身上攫到的注意力。他的每一丝意识都想要沉浸其中，越多越好。或许Jensen该接受让Jared在他变回人之前照顾他这一提议。

      “不过我得警告你。我是个爱犬人士。”

      Jensen僵住了。猫恨死狗了。狗通常比起猫来都大上许多。这听起来突然不像是个那样好的主意了。他只要避开狗就行。他得务必说服这个人他其实是个变成猫的人。应该不会太难，猫咪都可爱又好抱，对吧？

      “我在家里养了两条狗，不过他们似乎很喜欢我妹妹的猫，所以我确定你会与他们相处愉快的。”他试着让Jensen安下心来，但Jensen仍然犹疑未决。

      人类的Jensen同样是个爱犬人士，但他猫咪的身体对一个身上有味道冲他狂吠的动物并不感冒。Jensen只是得向狗们展示出谁才是老大。考虑到大多数狗都极害怕猫，这应该不会费上太大功夫。他们可能会表现得百折不挠并使劲嚎叫，但Jensen见过太多在一只猫持续发出嘶嘶的声音之后夹着尾巴跑掉的狗了，因此他相当自信。

      直到两条巨犬朝他直冲过来。他瞪大眼睛，然后攀上了这个男人的双肩试图爬得更高一些。他对那些留下的抓痕感到抱歉，但这些狗看上去像疯子一样。Jensen无法冷静下来。

      “嘿冷静！”男人对狗狗们说道，Jensen震惊地发现它们顺从地屁股着地坐了下来并抬头期冀地看着他，“我在外面的一处灌木丛下发现了这只可爱的小猫咪，我们需要在找到她的主人之前照顾她。”

      等等。 _她？！_

      Jensen朝这个男人愤怒地嚎叫，然后他咯咯笑着托着他的前腿将他举了起来，飞速瞄了眼他的腹部。Jensen想要一只手紧捂住他的下体，但他愚蠢得难以控制的四肢不允许他做出这个动作。

      “哦，抱歉！我没注意到你是个男孩。对于一个男孩你有些太漂亮啦。”男人朝他歉意地微笑了一下，Jensen为男人可以如此轻易地同动物讲话不由得纳闷起他的神志是否正常。他打算叫他杜利德[1]。

      杜利德将他一把捞起，Jensen的爪子为了小命紧紧攀在了他的T恤上，但那点可怜的劲道让他以惨败告终。在他反应过来之前，他就和流着口水的蠢狗们对上了眼。他们看上去像一对儿傻子。其中一个居然还敢舔他，呃，Jensen可不是那种人！他才不会跟狗舌吻！

      “看伙计，他们喜欢你！”杜利德开心地笑着，但带着些歉意，Jensen绝对是给了他个死亡凝视。这个家伙有个温暖的家和食物真是该死地棒，因为Jensen可不会无缘无故忍受这一切糟糕的事。

      “让我们来看看有没有什么你可以吃的东西。”这个家伙带着Jensen去了厨房，好像Jensen没有自己的双腿一样。事实上，他现在有四条腿了，所以他甚至应该更能走路，但这个家伙好像还是一副不在状况中的样子。可能是如果他在地板上行走，那些狗们真的有可能会吃掉他，所以大概现在不走路是个好主意吧。

      杜利德开始仔细在橱柜里找着些什么，Jensen希望那不是猫粮，而狗狗们就如本应般愚蠢地跟着他们。他在柜子上瞄到一沓信件，并且满意于在继续寻找食物之余这个家伙毫无异议地允许他爬到那个很高的平面上。

      他坐在了信件旁边，这样看起来就不像一只猫在读信，并瞥向顶端那封上的名字。Jared。这个大个子叫Jared。相当衬他，而Jensen已经可以看到他们的名字一起出现在一个白色的大蛋糕上。大概他想得有些太多了。他仍是只十足的猫科动物，而他极其怀疑这个大个子赞成兽交。Ew，肮脏的思想！

      “我们这里没有猫粮。你吃狗粮吗？”Jared就如同Jensen可以回复似的问着，给了他一小把颗粒狗粮。

      _呃，当然没门儿。_ Jensen明确地表达了他的态度：闻了闻之后，他抬起了脑袋表示拒绝。

      “要不我们弄些冰箱里鸡肉之类的东西吧。”他叹了口气，打开了冰箱，胜利地如获至宝般拿出了几块供Jensen大快朵颐的鸡肉。

      这是天堂。他正被美味的男人亲手喂着同样美味的鸡肉，还收获了狗狗们在一旁嫉妒的眼神。此时此刻他热爱生活。他相当肯定就算现在并非一只猫，他仍会发出咕噜咕噜满足的声音。Jared拿走食物时，他略微有些失望，不过随即Jared拿来了一小碗牛奶作为替代，这补偿真是物超所值。Jensen确定猫大概不该喝咖啡，因此他猜牛奶是除此之外最棒的东西了。

      “你真的好可爱。”将Jensen的尾巴卷在指间，Jared一边说着，一边将手机从短裤口袋里掏了出来，“我要给你拍张照片，看看有没有人声明是你的主人。我可没办法让你独自离开这里，对不对？”

      _不，你什么时候都可以收养我。_ 这个倒霉猫咪的诅咒变成了发生在他身上最他妈棒的事情。

      “现在你已经吃饱了，那咱们去看会儿电视吧。”Jensen发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，头顶着Jared的手掌，Jared对他微笑着，将他托在臂弯里，带他去了沙发。

      Jared看的电视节目实在令人尴尬。他真的在看《绝望主妇》？Jensen为他感到尴尬。不过他正团在Jared的大腿上，开心地翻滚好让Jared能够同样揉到他的肚子。猫咪Jensen有点像个总想取得他人注意的婊子，但是他忍不住，那双手让人感觉无与伦比。Jensen正拘在一副猫咪的躯壳里，因此如果Jensen不小心蜷得离Jared的裆部该死的近，他是不会控诉Jensen对他动手动脚的。

      真是太不可思议了。他可以公然地抚摸Jared而只是作为一只纯洁的小猫，这样Jared无法责备他。Jensen喜欢做一只猫，而这想法在一个湿润的鼻头在他后脑戳了戳时戛然而止。他狠狠地瞪着这个正对着他喘气的愚蠢动物。这个狗狗看上去就像给了他一个憨憨的微笑，人类Jensen会觉得这微笑非常可爱，而猫咪Jensen则觉得极其愚蠢。

      “你想要交朋友吗，Harley？”Jared问这狗狗，Jensen终于得知了这傻子的名字。如果他继续在他身上乱淌口水，Jensen一定会去踢他的屁股。“你怎么就不能多像Sadie一点，别老吓到这只可怜的猫咪？”

      Sadie目前还在Jensen的白名单上，不过如果她试图做些像她的伙伴一样的蠢事，那就不一定了。猫咪Jensen显然非常邪恶，因为他可以开心地想象如果Harley再次近身之后Jensen用爪子作弄他的一百种方法。他终于明晰了这整个猫恨狗的情结。

      过了一阵子，他不再是值得关注闪闪发光的新东西了，狗狗厌倦了他。蠢狗。他留Jensen继续浸浴在Jared的温暖中，当Jared关掉电视把他再次抱起来时，他已经昏昏欲睡。

      “来吧伙计，该睡觉了。”Jared在他的头顶印上一吻，Jensen堕入爱河。

      Jared让狗狗们安顿好睡觉。他让他们出去解决好生理问题，注满了水盆，最终将收音机调至低音，因为显然这些愚蠢的生物不点着小灯，不放着厅里的噪音没法儿睡着。胆小鬼。

      “我有点不太放心你们单独在一起，所以看来你要跟我在一起啦。”他对Jensen说。当瞄到Jared的床时，Jensen几乎要跳起胜利的舞蹈。

      即使是作为人类，Jensen都会迷失在这张床上，他可有足足有一米八五。他实在想要以人类的形态和Jared一起滚床单[2]。Jared关上了他们身后的门，然后温柔地将Jensen第一次放在了地上，而这可不怎么样。他奔上床，然后在上面跳跃着，在靠近床头的地方蜷成一团，旋即被Jared抱了起来，再次放在了地上。混蛋。

      “抱歉伙计。床上不允许有毛，”Jared看上去真的很抱歉，但这并没有令Jensen想要原谅他，“我明天会找来一个小盆，但是如果你想要解决生理问题，就在这里可以吗？”

      Jared在他卧室内洗手间的地上里铺了几张报纸，Jensen羞愤不已。他不能让这个家伙清理他的便便！哦天，Jensen如临地狱。Jensen确定他冲Jared眯起了眼睛，而他笑了几声，在房间角落的一把椅子上堆了些旧T恤。他团了团衣服，力求舒适一些，但他是疯了才会觉得Jensen会睡在这里而不是那张豪华大床。

      他瞥了一眼镜子里的身影，而后痛恨不已地发现Jared是对的。对于猫来说他看上去真的有点可爱。该死！他是那种有着浅绿色眼睛和白色肚皮的虎斑猫。他觉得自己很可爱会不会有点肤浅了？

      Jared开始脱衣服，而当那具拥有健美肌肉的躯体在他眼前呈现的时候，只有比Jensen意志坚定得多的人（猫？）才会转过头去。不过至少他在Jared去洗澡之前脱掉内裤扔进洗衣篮的时候装作没有盯着看。流水声使Jensen为之战栗，他不再喜欢水了。

      当他独自一人的时候，他设法潜回了Jared的床上，让自己显得可爱又温软，这样Jared就不会再把他挪走。他是个坏人，但是这在Jared洗完澡出来叹了口气，断了移走他的最后一点念头时完全值得了。在Jared变干，套上拳击短裤的时候，Jensen控制不住地看着他。他是那样无法言喻地火辣，就算是Jensen作为猫的那一部分都对他甚为欣赏。

      “我真希望能在对上那双眼睛的时候争上一争，”Jared爬上床紧邻着Jensen叹息道，“我以为穿靴子的猫只是个小说中的人物呢。我完全没想到猫真的能成为那样。现在我是真的好像你能听懂我一般跟你说话。”

      Jensen希望他可以告诉Jared他确实听得懂，但这说明猫进化出了说话的能力，而Jensen可控制不了生物进化。他不得不取而代之地咕噜咕噜叫着，紧紧贴近Jared散发出的温暖。

      “真像有了个小婴儿，”Jensen以一副事后问起绝对会否认的姿势紧贴着Jared蜷了起来，Jared笑着说，“你让我有点喜欢猫了。”Jensen对这一发展简直太他妈地满意了。

      少顷，他们一同睡去。Jared的手指穿过他的皮毛，为了不让它们滑落，Jensen丝毫不敢移动。他对变成猫这整件事感到无法抑制地欣喜。这让他遇到了Jared，他全心全意地想要待在这里。

      不过，隔日清晨他被尖叫着的Jared粗暴地吵醒了。

      他斜睨着眼睛，因为被吵醒而怒气冲冲地看向Jared，接着他蹙了蹙眉，因为Jared坐在地上，紧盯着他好像他长出了第二个脑袋一般。他过了一会儿才反应过来他真的可以皱眉了。哦天啊！他坐直了身子，惊奇地盯着他的手脚。

      “耶，我又是人了！”Jensen笑逐颜开，兴奋地拍了下手。

      “又是人？”Jared，“什么？你不是只猫吗？”

      “呃……”Jensen拉过被单盖住自己试图挽回尊严，然而在昨晚极尽所能地蹭过Jared的阴茎之后，他其实也并没有多少尊严可余了。哦老天啊，Jensen真的还想再变成猫。“我算是不小心惹恼了一个女巫。”

      “然后他把你变成了一只猫？”Jared仍在原地一动不动，揉着眼睛好像Jensen会消失一般。

      “对。昨天我们有过一次不愉快的约会，因为我对女孩不感兴趣，而我母亲似乎无视了这一点，然后那姑娘就下咒把我变成了一只猫。据说她本打算让我变倒霉，而这个咒语要持续数周才能褪去，但现在我又是我了。”Jensen十分不解。

      “你知道破解坏运气诅咒的唯一方法就是尽管倒霉但仍保持开心，对吧？”Jared问道，“他们确实可以随时间消退，但快乐是一种解决办法。如果你处于逆境中仍能快乐依旧，那么就可以破解这个诅咒。”

      “你怎么了解得这么多？”Jensen问道。

      “我哥之前和一个女巫调情，还不许她拒绝，她就把他变成了一只仓鼠。她感到很抱歉，知会了我们这就是他，而且告诉我们需要等待咒语失去效力，但结果我哥其实很喜欢在他的小滚轮里来回跑上一整天，还有吃自己体重那么多的食物。他[的咒语]只持续了一周，”Jared站起身来，坐回Jensen旁边，“你在这里真的很开心？”

      “其实并不是这栋房子吸引我来。”Jensen承认着，感觉自己在说话时满脸通红。

      “我是Jared。”Jared伸出手来，Jensen小心翼翼地握住了它。

      “我知道，”他羞怯地承认道，“我读了你的信。我是Jensen。”

      “Jensen，”Jared微笑，“我喜欢这个名字。”

      “谢了。”他的脸再一次变得红通通的，他好希望再次回到自己猫咪的身体里去，因为他该死地肯定猫咪是不会感到尴尬的。

      “你真是在我胳膊上好一通挠。”Jared佯装生气地瞪着他，Jensen看着那些布于那完美皮肤表面的浅红色抓痕皱起了脸。

      “抱歉。”Jensen对此感到十分歉疚，但Jared把他放在那些巨犬旁边，所以这也不能全怪他。

      “另外一件事，”Jared这回露齿一笑，“你昨晚肯定感觉到我有反应了！”

      “哦我的天！”Jensen呻吟着把脸埋入掌心。

      “你可是紧挨着我的阴茎呢老兄！”Jared毫不掩饰地大笑，酒窝在Jensen眼前一闪而过，“如果你不是只猫，我大概真会勃起。”

      “我应该感到一点自豪吗？”Jensen咬着嘴唇，希望Jared可以完美地接过这句话。

      “才不，你个变态！”Jared亲热地拍了下他的肩膀，Jensen控制不住地想着这一切有多么令人感到舒适。

      “你生气只是因为相对于狗狗你更喜欢我。”Jensen戏言道。

      “现在是了。”Jared傻笑。

      “是吗？”

      “是啊。你在咕噜咕噜的时候很可爱，但我觉得我更想听到你在另一种情况下发出咕噜咕噜的声音。”Jared上下打量着Jensen。

      “你会让我咕噜噜，恩？”Jensen挑衅着，发现他们在床上不知不觉靠得更近了些。

      “是啊。”凑得更近，Jared喃喃着，将他们的额头栖在一起，“就像只小猫咪。”

      他微笑着，将嘴唇压在Jensen的唇上，重而缓慢地吻着他。Jensen已经为亲吻做好了全然准备，他抬起手来，摩挲着Jared的下巴，手指绕进他的发丝中。Jared轻轻呻吟着加深了吻，小心引导着彼此直至他半罩在Jensen身上。

      Jensen在床单下一丝不挂，而Jared只身着拳击短裤，他们的皮肤几乎已处处相贴，令人感到如电流划过般战栗的兴奋。Jared全心全意地亲吻着Jensen，引诱着他坠入身下泥沼。Jensen确信他已经给了Jared他所欲求的任何东西。

      数分钟的深入舌吻后，Jared最终带着歉意的微笑从中抽离，“我其实想要慢点来的。”

      “是吗？”Jensen可以尊重这个想法。

      “是啊，我想在和你共度良宵之前了解你。呃，至少在今天之后。”

      “我很开心。”

      “那么……你想不想来些咖啡？街角有家很不错的店。”Jared问着，然后是的，Jensen可以预见到他未来某天会爱上这个家伙。

      Jensen屏息微笑，“是啊，咖啡听上去不错。”

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

注：

[1] 即Dolittle，为Hugh Lofting于1920年创作作品The Story of Doctor Dolittle中的主人公。这位维多利亚时期英国的杜利德医生拥有可以与动物通过其自身语言交流的能力，深受动物喜爱。

[2] 字面意思，应该无延伸意。


End file.
